The Boy All The Girls Want to Dance With
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: The Host club is having another formal dance party and it should be fun right? The problem is Hikaru and Kaoru are fighting. Hikaru is getting closer to Haruhi and Kaoru is jealous because he's in love with his twin. Kaoru regrets pushing Hikaru away but how does Hikaru feel? One-shot song fic Hikaru/Kaoru, rated T just to be safe


**A/N: Here's my first Ouran High School Host Club fic! I branched out from Laven, but it's still my obsession. This is song fic to the song "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A little More 'Touch Me'" by Fall Out Boy, I was inspired while listening to the song and recommend listening to it while reading this. The lyrics are in Kaoru's thoughts and in bold, the brackets [ ] are where I edited the lyrics slightly to fit Kaoru's thoughts. Hikaru/Karou yaoi one-shot**

**Ahaha... I forgot to disclaim... Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (teehee I almost wrote D. Gray-Man since I'm so used to writing Laven) or any of its characters... etc. I also do not own Fall Out Boy or any of the lyrics.

* * *

The schools grand ballroom was decked out for yet another host club dance party. The enormous gold and white chandeliers that hung from the room's high ceiling were dimmed slightly to set a romantic mood. Kaoru stood on the sidelines watching his brother twirl a giggling girl on the dance floor. He usually didn't mind fancy events like this but today he wasn't in the mood. Kaoru wished he could be in the romantic mood, but he was more worried about how he messed up with the one that truly mattered. _**I confess, I messed up. Dropping 'I'm sorry's' like you're still around and I know you dressed up. 'Hey kid you'll never live this down'**_Kaoru thought to himself, wishing he could tell Hikaru this.

Kaoru hated fighting, they had fought once before but then it was a joke because they were bored, this time it was real and he couldn't stand it. He watched Hikaru take another girl into his arms laughing, he was always the more popular twin because he was more outspoken. He tried once again not to think about how attractive his brother looked in his tuxedo. _I know I pushed you away Hikaru but I never thought you'd actually go. __**And you're just the [boy] all the [girls] want to dance with, and I'm just the boy who's had too many chances**__._

Gasps filled the room as Haruhi stood at the top of the stairs dressed in one of our mother's designs. It was a soft pink satin dress that fell slightly off her shoulders. The tight, jeweled bodice clung to her torso and faded into a poufy tulle and satin skirt. The pink color complimented her skin so nicely and she looked stunning. Haruhi had paid off her debt now so there was no point keeping her secret anymore, besides Hikaru was falling in love with her and she was falling in love with him. Tamaki made this party as kind of a coming out party for Haruhi. Hikaru smiled and made his way over to the stairs making her blush as he whispered in her ear asking her to dance. _**I don't blame you for being you, [Hikaru], but you can't blame me for hating it**__._ He sighed watching them dance._**So say what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her**__. _

"Hey Kaoru, you look sad." A girl in a simple floor length blue dress came up to Kaoru.

"Hmm, do I?" he responded trying to appear nonchalant.

"Do you want to dance maybe it will cheer you up?"

"Sure" He forced a smile taking her hand and joining the other hosts on the dance floor. _**Write me off, give up on me, 'cause darling, what did you expect? I'm just a lost cause, a long shot. Don't even take this bet**__. _Kaoru sighed trying to enjoy himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Maybe I could use this as a new angle since our brotherly love act might be over. _"this might sound kind of weird, promise me you won't laugh." Kaoru looked down at her, embarrassed.

"I won't. Is it about your brother?"

"How did you know?"

"You've been staring at him all night."

"Yeah it is, Hikaru and I are fighting."

"Aw is it worse than the last time?"

The customers didn't know the first fight was a fake, "Yeah it is."

"What happened?"

Kaoru shut his eyes, thinking about the fight. _**He said, he said, he said 'Why don't you just drop dead?'**_ "Hikaru has been getting closer to Haruhi lately because he likes her and in doing so he's distancing himself from me. He eats lunch with her, he does partner activities in class with her, he hangs out in the club with her, and he goes out on the weekends with her. I guess I'm jealous and afraid to loose him, especially since she likes him back."

"Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry." She smiled sadly, leaning in while they danced comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'll just have to get used to it I guess." _This girl might not be so bad, she seems kind and she noticed I was upset._ Kaoru paused shaking his head, _**you can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights. Get all the sighs and the moans just right**__, but I'll never feel_ _for anyone, the way I feel for Hikaru. I couldn't tell her the truth, everyone would laugh and they wouldn't understand. We are brothers, we look exactly the same, but we are two different people. We are different on the inside there are things about Hikaru that I don't have, things that attract me to him, but I'm not supposed to feel this way about him. _Kaoru smiled bowing when the dance ended, "Thank you for the dance and thank you listening."

"I'll be here for you if you need anything Kaoru." Kaoru nodded and made his over to the buffet to get something to eat. A bunch of the customers surrounded him as he sat down.

"Kaoru we overheard you conversation, and we'll be here for you as well." The girls sighed.

Kaoru plastered a smile on his face, "thank you ladies that is very kind of you." the girls parted as Hikaru made his way over to the table.

"Kao, we need to talk."

"I'm good." Kaoru turned his head away from his twin, trying to ignore him.

"Kao, please I don't want to fight anymore!"

"You don't? Or did Haruhi send you over to say that? She is very perceptive you know, she'd want us to make up like last time." Kaoru said coldly. He normally would never dream of saying these things to his brother, but watching him with Haruhi just made him bitter.

"No, just me. Please?" Hikaru begged. His sad, yet sincere eyes locked on Kaoru.

Kaoru looked over, melting a little, seeing the look in his brother's eyes. "Fine." Hikaru grabbed his arm pulling him out of ballroom and into an empty classroom. '_Why are yelling at me? You're the one who told me to confess to her. You're the one that said we should spend some time apart, so why are you getting mad if I'm distancing myself from you.' _Kaoru tried not to cry as Hikaru's words resurfaced in his mind.

"What's wrong and don't lie to me!"

_**You said you'd keep me honest, but I won't call you on it.**_"It's nothing." Kaoru lied.

"Come on I know you better than anyone, I know when you are lying and when you are upset."

"You're spending so much time with her, things aren't the same between us."

"Of course things aren't the same Kaoru," Kaoru looked up surprised at his brother's words, "With me getting closer to Haruhi what did you expect?" Hikaru shrugged.

"I know I just miss you."

"You're the one who told me to go, I never wanted to." Hikaru sighed, _sure I'm with Haruhi now, but she's not the one I really wanted to be with. But I could never tell you that. _

"I know I guess I never thought you'd actually leave."

"If you didn't want me to go then why did you push me away?"

"Because we need to be our own individuals, we need to broaden our circle and make friends with other people. Besides I know you like Haruhi and you would have never confessed if I didn't push you to do it. Honestly Hikaru you are kind of dense when it comes to love."

Hikaru frowned, trying to keep himself from getting angry; he didn't want to fight with his twin anymore. "Maybe I'm dense when it comes to Haruhi, but I definitely know what love feels like!"

"Oh really? Who is it your in love then?"

"I'm in love with you!" Hikaru clapped his hand over his mouth, not meaning to blurt that out. He couldn't help it, he was just angry.

Kaoru's mouth fell open in shock, and his heart started pounding. _I never would have dreamed he'd fell the same. _"Really?"

_Well, it's out there I can't take it back now; I guess I should tell him. _"Yes, I never wanted to go and I never wanted to distance myself from you. Sure I did have feelings toward Haruhi but I never feel with her the way I feel with you. The brotherly love acts were never an act for me. I only went to her because you told me to, if I couldn't have you then I'd find a way to be happy with Haruhi."

"Hika, I never wanted to push you away, I thought it was what you wanted. I've always felt the same, I was afraid since it's wrong because we're both twins. I never imagined you'd feel the same way. Then you really started getting close with Haruhi and I couldn't stand it I got so jealous, that's why I fought with you. I'm sorry. I love you to Hika." _**So say what are you waiting for? Kiss [me], kiss [me]**__. _Hikaru smiled, he couldn't believe that they had both felt the same way. He pulled his twin in wrapping his arms around his waist, placing a small nervous kiss on his lips. Kaoru pulled Hikaru closer tangling his hands in his brother's bright auburn hair.

They both broke away for air, "before this goes any further, Kao, I should tell Haruhi. Meet me on the dance floor." Kaoru nodded.

After Hikaru left Kaoru touched his lips, it was so wrong, but it had been the most amazing kiss.

When Kaoru got on to he dance floor his twin was running over. Kaoru shook his head, laughing, _I really love you Hika. _He pulled Kaoru into his arms, "Ready for our big reunion" the older twin whispered.

"Of course, love." The younger whispered back.

"Oh Kaoru I'm so sorry, I hated fighting with you. I should have never said those things to you!"

Kaoru blinked, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "No Hikaru I was just as mad, I shouldn't have pushed you away if I didn't want you to go." He moved his hand's up to stroke Hikaru's face.

"And I never should have left." Hikaru sighed placing his forehead against Kaoru's.

"I was jealous Hika, I'd never—"

"Shhh, Kao," placing his finger on the younger's lips. "I forgive you."

"And I forgive you." the crowd clapped and cheered, excited about the brotherly love and the twins fight was over.

Kyoya brushed by the boys bumping Hikaru, causing Hikaru to close the space between him and Kaoru, their lips brushing together. "A little accident toward the end of the night might make the night more thrilling for everyone."

"KYYYYYYAAAAAA!" All girls in the room screamed.

"Forbidden brotherly love and a forbidden kiss! KYYYAAA" more girls yelled, some even fainted. Both twins pulled away hands over their mouths. They were blushing and embarrassed on the outside, but smiling and giddy on the inside.

"KYOYA!" the twins yelled together.

"What? It was an accident." He smiled innocently, but smirked as he turned away.

"Accident my a—" Kaoru threw his hand over Hikaru's mouth to stop him.

"Hey, Hika, it's okay. It's just a little kiss, no big deal."

"Yeah you're right, it's not like we meant to." He smiled brushing a stray hair from Kaoru's face as a new song started. "May I have this dance?"

"But Hika, we're here to dance with our guests."

"Yeah, but I really just wanted to spend the night alone with you. Besides once dance couldn't hurt right?"

"Oh Hikaru, I wanted to spend the night with you too. I'd love to dance. We dance together at home all the time, dancing in front of everyone else shouldn't be that different." Kaoru smiled taking his brother's hand, allowing Hikaru to lead him. The twins were laughing as they twirled around the dance floor._**And you're just the [boy] all the [girls] want to dance with**__, but I'm the only one you want to dance with. _

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you liked it and I'll finish my other things, I was just inspired again. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. :) **


End file.
